(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a sleeved to press-open type storage device with a prestressed to open closure which is an innovative cylinder, cylinder like, or multi-face can shaped hollow container structure for storing particle, powder, slurry, paste, liquid, or dissolvable solid type contents, wherein the peripheral side of the can shaped shell body having flanges for insertingly attaching with the edges of the opening portion is inserted into the opening portion of the selected container, while the position of the force bearing surface for press-open closure to be applied on by an external force on the shell body of a hollow container and the position of the content dispense outlet are respectively made at the two axial ends of the shell body of the hollow can type container. The closure is combined with the content dispense outlet, wherein when they are inserted into the opening portion of the selected container, the force bearing surface at one end is forced to open the closure at the other end to dispense contents, or naturally, the closure at the other end can be opened by hand as required to let the force bearing surface be forced to dispense contents or to directly pour out contents, or after the closure is opened by hand and placed into selected container, by the contact of the dissolvable solid type contents and the liquid or air inside the selected container, the solid type contents thereof dissolves. Further, a flexible flake type structure is made between the closure and the shell body of a hollow container to prevent the closure and the shell body from detachment, wherein the relatively stable relationship between the closure and shell body is that when the closure relative to the storage device appears a close status, the attaching flake type structure is bent to appear a prestressed status to the opening direction so that the closure can be kept at a stable opening status to avoid hindering the dispense of contents inside the shell body of the hollow container, whereas the closure is not detached from the shell body so as to mix with the dispensed contents after it is opened, therefore it is good for recycle and that is the progressiveness of the innovative design of the present invention.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The closure of conventional hand or mechanism holding type hollow container for storing particle, powder, slurry, paste or liquid like contents is usually independently provided, wherein it has at least one of imperfections including: 1) container and closure are at detachment status and are more inconvenient for recollection; or 2) if the press dispense is by side pressing, then the side pressured surface is wide enough to be mistakenly pressed; or 3) The position relationship between the opened closure and shell body is unstable thereby affecting dispense of contents.